Dawn of the Night Fury
by Majestic NightFury
Summary: After a rouge storm, a strange dragon has washed up on the shores of Berk. With it, questions about the Night Fury as an entire race surface, and a dark power appears that will change the ways of the Viking archipelago forever. Toothless x OC later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the night sky above a sprawling ocean, a young man flew atop a black dragon with a half-prosthetic tail. The man himself was holding onto a dragon via a saddle and had a prosthetic leg made of wood and metal. He used this leg to control the position of the prosthetic or to lock it into place if necessary. The man was also wearing a suit of leather armor and a trihorn helmet. This man was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, and the dragon was one of his first and best friends, Toothless. The dragon was one of the most powerful and fastest species of dragon ever known, a Night Fury. The dragon and his rider had done many extraordinary things during their lives, such as making peace between the Vikings, who lived on Berk, and dragons, along with actually training dragons. They were, at this point, patrolling the islands around Berk, making sure that there weren't any immediate threats to their home.

Hiccup sighed, as he leaned down to scratch Toothless behind the ear, getting a small purr out of the "overgrown reptile". "Well bud, it looks like everything is clear," He said, as he heard the distant rumbling of thunder. "And not too late it seems. It looks like Thor is sending a storm our way. We should head back."

The dragon gave out a small growl of approval, and began to fly back to Berk. Toothless wasn't exactly a big fan of storms, and loathed lightning even more.

It wasn't long before Hiccup and Toothless noticed a certain blonde haired Viking wearing a red spiked skirt and a blue/green striped shirt. The Viking was riding on a light blue dragon with spikes covering most of its body. "Hey, Astrid. I would've figured that you and Stormfly would've been done by now." He said, as Toothless flew next to said Deadly Nadder

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, and shrugged. "We actually decided to train a bit, after we were done with our patrol. We were actually heading back when we noticed the storm." She said.

Hiccup nodded slightly. "From the looks of that storm, it's a big one. The strange thing is that it isn't the rainy season. We aren't due for a storm like that for another month." The young Viking was slightly suspicious of the storm. While it might bring much needed water to the crops, there was also a chance that the village would be damaged from the weather.

Astrid shrugged. "I just hope it doesn't last for too long." She said, scratching her dragon behind the horns on its head. "Stormfly doesn't exactly like to be cooped up."

When the two riders and their dragons landed on at the dragon training academy on Berk, the storm was right behind them. "The others should already be inside. You should be to." Hiccup said, looking at Astrid.

The young girl nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, then." She said, before giving Hiccup a peck on the cheek and running home alongside her dragon.

Hiccup smiled slightly, and glanced at Toothless. "We should head home, too. If I know my dad, then he wouldn't like us being out during a storm." He said, getting a slight purr out of Toothless. The boy and his dragon then ran for home. By the time the two had entered the two story house, the storm was already bearing down on Berk.

A heavyset man of about 40-50 years of age noticed the two enter the house, and smiled under his red haired beard. He was the chief of the tribe, and was most commonly known as Stoick. "So, I take it you didn't find anything out of the ordinary?" He asked.

Hiccup glanced at Stoick, and shook his head. "Nothing but a bit of bad weather, dad." He said, not noticing that Toothless had already gone upstairs to their room. "Anything happen here?"

Stoick shook his head. "Aside from mending a few fence posts, making sure the animals were in for the storm, and plowing a few fields, nothing has happened." He said.

Hiccup nodded slightly, and went upstairs after a few more minutes of talking with his father and eating a bit of mutton stew. The conversation mainly involved Hiccup's ever growing list of responsibilities, seeing as how he would be chief in a few years. As soon as Hiccup reached the top of the stairs, he noticed Toothless looking out an open window. "What is it, bud?" He asked.

The black scaled dragon glanced at his rider, and motioned for him to look out the window. He knew that something wasn't right, and was not exactly having an easy time conveying that to his rider.

Hiccup looked out the window, and didn't find anything that would cause Toothless to act up, aside from the lightning. "I thought you got over your fear of lightning?" He asked, before closing the window.

Toothless huffed slightly, and slapped his rider with his tail, sending Hiccup onto his bed.

The young Viking laughed slightly, as he turned over onto his back and put his head on a pillow. "Yeah, I was asking for that." He said, before getting up and going through his nightly routine. He then scratched Toothless behind the ear as he sat on his bed. The young man then turned his thoughts to what had transpired ever since that fateful battle with the Red Death. "We sure have been through a lot, bud." He said.

Toothless gave off a small purr, before heating the slab of stone that served as his bed with a less powerful version of his fire. The Night Fury then patted the fire down, and curled into a ball. Unlike his rider, he didn't exactly fall asleep at first. Call it a sixth sense, but he could tell that something was different. After a few minutes of contemplating, the dragon simply shook the feeling off and finally went to sleep.

Within the confines of the storm, a dragon struggled to fly as it was battered by the wind and rain. The dragon tried to push through the storm, but its efforts were proven to have been in vain when a particularly strong gust of wind blew the dragon into one of the towering stone pillars off the coast of Berk. The dragon roared in pain, as its body was forcibly dragged against the rough surface. A few scales had been painfully ripped off, and the dragon fell into the ocean due to the shear pain in its wings.

**It's good to be back. I know I haven't been on this site for a bloody year, and I thank of the readers that have stuck with me through my prolonged writers block. Please, I would love any and all constructive feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sun came quicker than Hiccup had expected, and he soon heard Toothless banging on the roof of his house. The young Viking groaned as he slowly got out of bed and attached the prosthetic leg to his body, before putting on a green tunic with a fur vest and pants."I'm coming, you impatient reptile." He yelled, as he stood up. Hiccup then walked downstairs, and grabbed a basket of fish, barely lifting the container with his thin arms, and pushed open the door with his back. As soon as he got outside, he noticed that it had stopped raining, even though clouds still filled the sky. "I guess it stopped raining." He muttered to himself.

Toothless heard the door open and leaped off of the roof. He landed on the ground and nudged at the basket of fish Hiccup was carrying, making said Viking lose his grip and drop the basket to the ground on it's side. The fish spilled out and covered a small area of ground around the basket. Toothless growled excitedly and simply began to devour the fish, regardless of where it had been.

Hiccup smiled slightly as he watched his dragon eat the meal. He then noticed Astrid running up the hill to his house. He was slightly confused as to why she would be running as fast as she was, and went to intercept her. "Astrid, what's wrong?" He asked, slightly worried.

Astrid stopped a few feet from Hiccup, gasping for air. After a few minutes, the girl was finally able to catch her bearings. "Hiccup, there's something on the southern beach that you should see, you and Toothless. Your father and a few other villagers are already there, and Stoick sent me to go find you." Astrid had a look of sheer worry mixed with panic as she said this.

Hiccup was slightly confused as to why Astrid would look scared, but he simply shrugged off the notion and nodded. "Ok. We'll be right there." He said, as he turned to see that Toothless had already consumed his breakfast. "Come on bud, we should see what has everyone so worked up." He said, as he began to run to the beach with Astrid next to him.

Toothless growled slightly, and simply followed the two riders. He didn't pay to much attention to their short conversation, but he was curious to see what could possible demand such immediate attention. A full list of possibilities ran through his head,each one making Toothless more anxious by the second. Could this be a attack? Perhaps it was a rouge dragon? The dragon then threw Hiccup and Astrid onto his back with his head as he ran past the two. He then broke out into a full sprint, nearly throwing the two Vikings off of him.

Hiccup yelled in surprise as he and Astrid were thrown onto Toothless. The two had to quickly adjust themselves so they wouldn't fall off, and barely managed to steer Toothless in the direction of the beach. "Astrid, what exactly was on the beach?" He asked, brining the girl's attention back to their earlier conversation. "It must be something big to make Toothless this riled up."

Astrid sighed as she held onto Hiccup with her arms around his chest."There was a dragon on the beach, and it didn't exactly look to well." She said. "I don't know how badly it was injured, but it looked like it was surrounded with scales. There's also something else. The dragon is a Night Fury"

Hiccup was surprised to hear this, and glanced at his dragon. "Ya hear that bud? There may be more of you." He said, as, Toothless stopped at a cliff that overlooked the beach. Hiccup noticed his father, along with the other teenagers and their dragons, hiding behind a overturned tree. Toothless jumped and landed on the cold sand. Hiccup and Astrid then slid off of Toothless, and ran to meet with the others. "Dad, Astrid told me what we're dealing with." He said, as he and Astrid approached the others while Toothless stayed a few feet behind. "How badly is this dragon hurt?"

Stoick glanced at Hiccup, and sighed. "I think it would be better if you looked for yourself." He said, motioning over the log. "I don't know how to explain it myself."

Hiccup nodded slightly, and stood up. He turned and the first thing he noticed was a large black mass on the sand. "That must be the Night Fury." He muttered, as he slowly crawled over the log, and began to walk towards what looked like a dragon.

A teenager with black hair and light brown shirt snickered slightly. "That boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into." He muttered.

A Viking with long blonde hair snickered slightly. "I'm betting... Three seconds." He said. The Viking was standing by his sister, and was given the name Tuffnut. "What do you think, Ruff?"

The Viking next to the boy shrugged. "I'm betting two." She said.

Astrid glared at the Viking. "He's not dead yet, Snoutlout." She said. "In fact, he's probably one of the most qualified out of all of us to do this. Unless, you want to try and approach that thing." Her voice was tinged with sarcasm at the last bit. She then turned her attention to the other two Vikings. "That goes for the both of you as well."

A Viking, who was about as heavyset as Stoick with short blonde hair and wore a fur vest and pants, nodded slightly. "Astrid has a point. Hiccup knows more about Night Furies than even me, and that's saying something." He said.

Snoutlout simply groaned and grumbled something incoherent under his breath, before simply going back to watching Hiccup. "Thank you for throwing that out there, Fishlegs."

Toothless noticed that his rider had left and panicked for a few seconds before he saw him walking towards a strange dragon. Toothless then jumped over the log and walked beside Hiccup. He could tell that the other tame dragons were becoming more and more nervous by the second, and he didn't want his rider to be hurt in the cross fire, should this dragon prove hostile.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he noticed his dragon close behind him, but he didn't really say anything. When he reached the second Night Fury, he noticed that deep gashes ran across it's left wing that originated from the wing bone. Hiccup also noticed that it's other wing was broken and had almost the same injuries as the left. The back of the dragon looked like it took the most damage. Just from looking at it, one could clearly tell that scales had been ripped off and there were various cuts on the dragon's hide. Thankfully, the head, chest, legs, and tail didn't have a single scratch on them. Despite it's condition, the dragon was still alive. This was made evident by the somewhat ragged breathing that came from the unconscious Night Fury. This caused a small grin to spread across the boy's face."Well, this isn't to much to handle." Hiccup said, as he squatted next to the dragon's upper torso and put a hand on it's snout. "We're going to get you better. I promise." Hiccup also noticed that the second Night Fury was slightly smaller than Toothless, which lead him to conclude that the Night Fury was either a female or young.

The Night Fury's eyes then shot open, and she leaped off the ground like a spring, taking Hiccup with her. When she landed, the dragoness had Hiccup pinned to the ground with her claws digging into his left shoulder, making Hiccup hyperventilate the pressure wasn't enough to break the skin, and it didn't seem like the Night Fury was going to hurt the Viking. After a few seconds of staring at Hiccup, the dragon reared itself into the air, and roared as loud as it could before blasting the log the other Vikings and dragons were behind. The resulting blast knocked everyone back, but they weren't hurt to badly. The dragoness then used the distraction to run towards the ramps that connected the docks of Berk to the main villiage.

Hiccup was slightly stunned as to what just happened. His ears rang from the deafening volume of the Night Fury's roar, and could barely stand after a minute of laying in the sand. He noticed that Toothless was gone, most likely in pursuit of the new dragon. The other dragons that had accompanied the Vikings to the beach were just beginning to stand. "Is everyone ok?" He asked, slowly making his way to the others

Stoick groaned as he and the others recovered from the shock of the blast. "We're all right, but you have to find that Night Fury." He said. "There's no telling what trouble it could cause."

Hiccup sighed slightly, and nodded. "I think Toothless is already taking care of that.I don't think it was actually aiming to hurt anyone, though. If anything, it was probably scared. There were multiple wounds on it's back and wings."

Stoick nodded. "I understand. Just make sure it doesn't cause to much damage to the island or the people." He said. "Astrid, you and Hiccup search the forest. Snoutlout, you take the twins to the East shore. Fishlegs, you'll go to the West shore. If that dragon is anywhere on this island, we'll find it."

The teens nodded and each headed to their respective dragon. Snoutlout mounted a Monstrous Nightmare with red and black scales that he called Hookfang, Fishlegs rode a Gronkle named Meatlug,and the twins got on the necks of Barf and Belch, their Hideous Zippleback. Hiccup got on Stormfly with Astrid and the dragons flew into the air.

**Things are starting to pick up, and the next chapter will have a bit of draconian interaction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toothless sprinted through the forest as fast as he possibly could. He had seen the other Night Fury enter the forest and had gone after her, only to lose the trail of trampled grass and small broken tree limbs that seemed to follow in the dragoness's wake. "Where is she?" He growled to himself. "This island isn't exactly that big, and the forest is even smaller."

Little did Toothless know, he was being watched by the very dragoness that he had been following. She stealthily trudged through the underbrush as she waited for the right moment to strike. When Toothless stood on top of a rock overlooking a river bank and used his ear plates to try and determine her position, the dragoness lunged forward and tackled Toothless. The two dragons tumbled down the small hill, clawing at biting at each other. By the time the fighting had come to a stop, the dragoness had Toothless pinned to the ground at the bottom of the hill. Her paw pushing down on Toothless's neck with just enough pressure to hold him down and not cut off his breathing "You're the one that followed me. Why?"She asked, her voice holding a twinge of fear mixed with anger. She didn't even notice the searing pain in her back and wings as the her muscles tensed and moved.

Toothless glared at the female on top of him, and felt his frustration grow. Not only did the dragoness know he had been following her, but also had him pinned ready to rip out his throat at a moment's notice. Well, he wasn't about to let this go. "I want information." He said in a demanding tone. "You can't exactly come onto an island like this and not expect someone to be a little curious. In case you haven't noticed, we're the only two Night Furies on this island."

The dragoness growled slightly, and pushed harder on Toothless's throat. "I would watch my tone, if were you. You aren't exactly in a position to make demands." She said, her voice sounding strangely calm. The dragoness then lifted her paw off of Toothless and gave the dragon enough room to stand. It was then that she felt the nerves on her back and wings light up as if they were on fire from the pain. She shook the feeling off, not wanting to show any signs of weakness in front of the fellow Night Fury. "I might as well indulge you're curiosity while we're here, though. So, what do you want to know?"

Toothless stood up and glared at the dragon and could not help but stare into her Amber hued eyes. She had almost killed him a few moments ago, and yet sounded so tranquil a few moments after. He couldn't help but feel slightly awestruck. "Knowing your name would be a good start." He muttered under his breath, not really sure what to say. He then noticed the pained look in her eyes, and was slightly upset. "Are you ok? Those wounds on your back looked bad."

The dragoness smirked slightly at Toothless's evident nervousness, and was surprised that he was able to see that she was in pain and was genuinely concerned for her. "I should be fine. My name is Nighteyes, by the way." She said. "I guess I should ask you your name, as well."

Toothless was caught off guard at what Nighteyes had said. She sounded almost as, if not more, nervous about this whole situation as him. "My name is Toothless." He said. The dragon then turned around, unknowingly exposing his saddle, and headed to the river for a drink of water.

Nighteyes laughed slightly. "Wow. Your parents must've really hated you." She said, before sighing. She then noticed the saddle on Toothless's back, and was slightly curious. "What's this?" The dragoness then walked around Toothless, inspecting the saddle and other mechanisms that controlled the prosthetic tail. She then noticed the immistakeable stench of a human, and growled. "You let a human ride you?"

Toothless was slightly stunned by what Nighteyes had said, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yes, I do. That's actually why I followed you." He said. "You had no reason to attack my rider. He was only trying to help with your wounds." The dragon's voice held a scolding tone, but he honestly didn't think that Nighteyes would care. Night Furies were mostly solitary hunters, unless it was neccesary. They rarely see any other dragons, let alone let a humans ride them. She wasn't there when he and Hiccup bonded, though. She wasn't there when Hiccup helped him regain his flight, when he fired a ball of fire into the Red Death's gas filled maw, or saved his riders life from the flames caused by the resulting explosion.

Nighteyes huffed slightly, and sat on the grass. "I was scared." She said, a hint of sadness mixed with the indifference she held in her voice. "I was caught in a storm last night, and the next thing I know is a strange boy had a hand on my head." The dragoness then walked to the river and drank.

Toothless sighed, and sat on the ground. "I knew something wasn't right last night." He muttered to himself, before turning his attention back to Nighteyes. "That human is my rider, but that's besides the point." He said, sounding slightly more confident. "I need to know if you will allow us to tend to your wounds. You aren't going anywhere with a broken wing."

Nighteyes looked up from the water and at Toothless. "I might as well. It would give me a place to stay anyway." She said. "I need to know something, first. Night Furies are one of the most powerful and intelligent dragons, so why would you let a human ride you?"

Toothless let out a warbling growl. "You honestly have no idea what Hiccup and I have been through." He said. "A few years ago, the dragons that live here were being controlled by what some might call a queen. Even I was controlled, but to a lesser extent than the others. Anyway, Hiccup, my rider and the human you attacked earlier, used some contraption to shot me out of the sky. Upon impact, I lost part of my tail and was somewhat injured. He found me a few hours later and instead of killing me like any other human from his tribe would've done, he freed me. He brought me food everyday and kept me company while I was healing. Overtime, we formed a bond unlike any Viking or dragon could imagine. However, I was still unable to fly, diminishing any hopes of me getting off of this island. The boy then gave me the greatest gift any Viking could've ever given to a dragon who lost his tail. He found a way to restore my flight. We practiced for a bit, and were able to defeat the dragon queen, with the slight help of Hiccup's friends." Toothless then smiled slightly, and sighed. "Ever since that day, we rarely travel separately. I'll always defend Hiccup, and I know he would do the same for me."

Nighteyes was surprised by Toothless's story, and even more so by his smile. "Not many dragons would've done that, or at least the ones that I know." She said. "Wait, your friend shot you down, and yet you've stayed with him to this day? Why?"

Toothless sighed. "I've stayed with him for this long because he's redeemed himself in my eyes. We weren't always friends at first, but he's proven to me multiple times that he is worthy of my trust." He said. "Aside from helping me kill the queen dragon, Hiccup also saved my hide on multiple occasions from rouge Vikings and my... rival."

Nighteyes was slightly impressed by what Toothless said, and felt her respect for the dragon grow. "I can see why you like him." The dragoness then heard a nearby roar and looked up to see a Deadly Nadder heading straight for the two Night Furies. The dragon landed and she noticed the boy from earlier and a second Viking get off. "The boy must be Hiccup.' She thought.

Toothless growled excitedly and bounded for Hiccup, who basically scratched him under the chin. "Come on, Nighteyes." He said, looking back at said dragoness.

Hiccup noticed his dragon heading towards Astrid and himself, and simply smirked. "I thought you might've followed her." He said, glancing at Nighteyes. "I see you two got acquainted." Hiccup then steadily walked towards the drgoness and holding his hand out.

Nighteyes glanced at the hand curiously, and tilted her head to the side. She didn't know what the boy expected him to do, so she simply closed her eyes and stuck her head out until his hand rested on her snout. "Don't make me regret this decision." She thought.

Hiccup was slightly surprised that the new Night Fury was so easy to trust him considering what had happened nearly half an hour ago. He then glanced at Astrid and Stormfly. "Well, looks like we have a new dragon. You two should go tell the others. Toothless and I should be able to handle this from here."

Astrid nodded, and got back on Stormfly."Be careful." She said, before her Deadly Nadder flew into the air.

Hiccup sighed, and mounted Toothless. "Let's go. We should get her back to the academy as soon as possible." He said.

Toothless growled in agreement and glanced at Nighteyes. He then motioned for her to follow them, before walking back to the villiage.

Nighteyes simply shrugged, and followed the dragon and his rider. She didn't know how the other Vikings would react to her, but she knew that her trust wasn't misplaced in either Toothless or Hiccup.

**So, what do you fine readers think of this story? If you have any critiques about anything, please feel free to post a review or shoot me a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In all my years of writing on this site, I have never had a story be this well recieved. I thank all of you for your support. This chapter was somewhat hard for me to write, so that's why it took so long for me to update. Without further ado, let's get the show on the road.**

Chapter 4

By the time Hiccup and Toothless, along with Nighteyes, had found their way out of the forest, they would've seen the sun begin it's descent towards the horizion, had the skies been clear. Hiccup sighed as he saw the village, and glanced at the two dragons behind him. "We should head to the academy. There should be some medical supplies there to help with your wounds." He said, turning his attention towards Nighteyes.

Said dragoness glanced at Hiccup, and nodded slightly. She then glanced at the village, and felt a bit nervous. Nighteyes hadn't met any humans before, though she did have a notion of how they would react based on what Toothless had told her, and how Hiccup reacted towards her. "I might as well give this a try. Who knows, I may even find a place to permanently call home." She thought, smiling slightly.

Toothless glanced at the Nightfury and nudged her. "Come on. We should keep moving." He said, bringing the dragoness out of her thoughts. The three then made their way through the village, gaining a few odd looks from Vikings and dragons alike. A few of the parents went so far as to pull their children back, afraid of them getting hurt by the new Night Fury.

"I guess these people really haven't seen another Night Fury." Nighteyes thought as she walked beside Toothless. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the attention that she was receiving and wished that she could hide within the shadow of some building. "I just have to get to this so called academy, and get my wounds healed. At least I won't be disturbed there."

After the trio made their way through the village, they came to a stone pit in the ground that had a sloped entrance and a open sky line. There used to be iron bars that formed a cage above the former arena, but the residents and dragons of Berk took it down and used it to make roosts and other items to accommodate the dragons that were living on Berk. There was also a large seating area where any Viking could sit, no matter the reason. It was the most crowded during celebrations and dragon races, though.

Hiccup turned around, and glanced at Nighteyes. "Welcome to your new home, at least until you recover." He said, sighing slightly. "I know it's not much, but at least it's something."

The dragoness walked around the arena turned dragon academy, and shrugged. "It will do." She mused, which Hiccup only heard as a content growl.

Toothless gave a sly smirk at the somewhat awkward moment between Hiccup and Nighteyes, as he simply sat near the entrance of the pit. "Hey, at least you can walk." He said, gaining a slight glance from the dragoness.

Hiccup glanced between the two dragons and simply shook his head, felling slightly left out of whatever interaction the two dragons had. "If you don't mind, we should treat your wounds." He said, as he walked towards the storage area of the academy, which were any unused dragon cages. It's not that the cages went unused, though. Most dragons that were new to Berk stayed in them, some by choice and others... not so much. Hiccup was able to find a few medicinal herbs, gauze, a mortar and pestle, and a jug of water among all of the clutter that had taken up the former cages. He crushed the herbs in the mortar with the pestle until they were a fine powder, and poured the water into the bowl. He then stirred the mixture to the point where it thickened into a paste. "Ok. This may sting a bit, so don't be surprised if you feel a slight pain." He said, before applying the medicine via his gloved hand.

Nighteyes' eyes shot open as the salve was applied, and had to grit her teeth in order to stop herself from roaring in pain. To her, it felt like her entire back was on fire.

Toothless noticed Nighteyes' evident pain, and nuzzled her gently. "It'll be ok. The pain'll only last of a few seconds." He whispered.

The dragoness felt the contact of Toothless's scales against her own, and was a bit flustered. She quickly found her way out of the tempest of emotions that ran through her head and nodded.

After Hiccup applied the medicine, he wrapped gauze around Nighteyes' midsection and stepped back to look at his handiwork. "Ok. A few days without flying and you should be good to go." He said, smiling slightly. "Anyway, I should go find my dad and the others. I'm sure they would love to meet you." The teen then smiled slightly, before exiting the arena and walking back to the village.

Nighteyes tilted her head curiously, and glanced at Toothless. "So, what are the other humans like? I know you told me about your rider, but I have a sneaking suspicion that not all the humans are as open minded about dragons as he his."

Toothless smiled comfortingly, and laid down. "To be honest, the humans here aren't that bad when it comes to dragons. As for the other Viking tribes, none know of our little secret. If they did, it would probably cause a war." He said. "I doubt any here would hurt you." Toothless knew he would protect Nighteyes. If not out of love, then by the fact that she was one of the only Night furies he had ever known.

Nighteyes playfully nudged Toothless, before laying down next to said dragon. "So, what are the other dragons and riders like?"

Toothless sighed and went through his memory. "Most of the dragons are easy to get along with. A few, like their riders, can be a bit arrogant. I guess that's what makes a dragon and their rider so close. They basically have the same personality. Now, you should get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I might as well." She said, before closing her eyes and visibly relaxing. The dragoness didn't even notice that she was blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiccup sighed as he walked through the village and noticed a few of the stares he got from the other Vikings that could only be described as contempt. "Well, this is just great." He thought. "I guess they have some reason to be wary of a new dragon, and the guy who brought it in." The teen was brought out of his musings when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. When he turned to look, he saw his dad. The other teens, along with their respective dragons, were behind him, with Astrid standing off to the side.

"I assume you found the Night Fury?" He asked, making it obvious that Astrid had already told him of Hiccup's success in terms of finding Nighteyes.

"I took her to the dragon arena to treat her wounds. Toothless is with her, so she shouldn't be much of a problem." He said, shrugging slightly.

The chief sighed slightly, and withdrew his hand from his son's shoulder. "That's not the most reassuring thing, but I don't have any other choice but to trust you. Anyway, I have other things to tend to." With that, Stoick left the group to their own devices.

"So, which one of us will ride the new dragon, as if I really have to ask?" Snoutlout said, giving a sly smirk.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. "Right now, no one is riding her and she already bonded with me." He said, quickly putting an end to Snotlout's moment of self induced egotism. "Her wounds need to heal, and I don't think she'll accept a rider, even when she does recover. By the way, you already have Hookfang so why would you need a second dragon."

As if on cue, the dragon whacked his rider in the back of the head with his tail, sending the boy to the ground. "Ok, I see your point." Snotlout said, after standing back up. He then went to lean against his dragon and scratched him under the chin, not wanting the lizard to be angry with him.

"Let's be honest, though. This opens up so many questions. If you say that the Night Fury is female, then we may learn even more about the Night Fury as a species: how they set up a territory, size and weight difference between the genders,breeding habits. The possibilities are endless. There could even be more out there, somewhere over the ocean." Fish legs said with a certain glimmer in his eyes. It was obvious that he was excited about learning new information about a dragon, especially one as rare as a Night Fury, but paused as he put more thought into what his friend had said. "Wait. How do you know the dragon is a girl?"

Hiccup shrugged slightly. "Well, she was smaller than Toothless and looked to be around the same age, so that is a possibility." He said, not even wanting to address the prospect of new knowledge on Night Furies, at least for now. "The strange thing is that Toothless seemed almost protective of her when I was tending to her wounds, so I guess he's already getting along well with her."

"Ohhh. Looks like someone's got a friend." Tuffnut said, giving sly smirk and making his sister. "I guess it won't be long before we see a few more Night Furies running around the village."

It took a few moments for Hiccup to process what his friend had said, and blushed as Astrid shook her head. "Really, Tuff. I doubt that Toothless would do that so soon." She said.

"What? I'm just putting it out there. It's not like we all weren't thinking about it and it's not like there's an abundance of Night Furies"

"Well, I wasn't." Hiccup said, not really knowing how to react to Tuffnut's statement. "I think that it's time to change the subject. I assume that none of you saw anything while you were on patrol last night?"

Each teen shook their head. Snotlout and the twins had seen a few wandering dragons in the South Sea, but nothing aside from that.

Hiccup nodded slightly and was relieved that nothing aside from the new Night fury, would be arriving on Berk. "Anyway, I'll introduce you to the new Night Fury tomorrow. She's probably tired from flying in that storm last night and she was asleep when I left." After talking about less pressing matters and reminiscing on their previous adventures, Hiccup said goodbye to his friends and noticed that the sun was setting for the night. "I guess I lost track of time. I wonder what Toothless is up to?" The teen shook the thought off and simply went home, figuring that Toothless was still woth the female Night Fury

* * *

><p>Toothless sighed as he felt Nighteyes shift slightly and begin to press her muzzle into his side. This caused the male to smile slightly. "I wonder what she's dreaming about." He thought to himself, letting his mind drift slightly on the thought, causing a blush to spread on his cheeks. The dragon then felt his stomach growl and realized that he hadn't eaten at all that day "I hope she doesn't wake up when I'm gone." With that, the Night Fury stood and ran out of the arena and towards the forest. While he may not be able to fly without Hiccup, he could still hunt in the streams that ran through the island and carried a pleathora of different fish.<p>

As soon as Toothless left, Nighteyes' body visibly tensed and it was obvious that she was going through a nightmare. Within her dream, the dragoness was flying though clouds of smoke from a large forest fire that had devastated most of the landi. "Where am I?" She thought to herself. As she landed, the dragoness could see a man in a type of light metal armor standing on the dead body of a Night fury, his hand on the hilt of a sword, it's blade planted firmly in the dragon's skull. His skin was a pale white while his armor was a vibrant gold with bronze linings. "No!" She roared, but couldn't move. Her body was paralyzed in fear as dragons fell to the ground, their bodies speared through by giant wooden rods shot by strange mechanisms that she couldn't see.

The man ripped the sword out of the dragon's head, spilling blood and brain matter onto the floor in the process. "Are you scared of me, dragon? You should be. Your kind is nothing compared to the power of humans and the destruction that we can create. Your kind will only be remembered as monsters if we have our way, and it looks like your the last of your kind, or rather subspecies." The man droned as he walked towards Nighteyes.

The dragoness backed away as the man approached her, not knowing what to do. As the man raised his sword to kill her, the dragoness flew into the air and hid within the clouds.

The man simply watched as a dark smirk spread across his face. "That's right. Run and hide little dragon. This only makes killing you so much more worth while." He yelled into the air.

Nighteyes didn't care about what he said. She only wanted to get as far away as possible, and she flew away from the scene. A few old memories surfaced as the dream continued, but she soon felt a large weight place itself on her back and her body stopped responding, making her fall into a dark void of nothingness. The dragoness woke in a panic and thrashed around on the stone floor of the old arena. When she got her bearings, she saw Toothless in front of her with a obviously worried look on his face.

"What happened?I left for only a few seconds, only to see you in what looked like death throes." He said.

Nighteyes looked away and didn't know what to say. After a few seconds, she decided that it would be easier to give the full story. "It was just a nightmare. I was in a forest and there was this man standing on top of a dead dragon. I got scared and I tried to fly away, but everything went dark." She said. "I think this has to do with what happened when I was a hatchling."

Toothless tilted his head, evidently curious and nodded. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

Nighteyes didn't feel comfortable with telling, but figured that she might as well finish, seeing as she got this far. "Before I began to travel, I lived in a cave with a few other dragons, my parents included, and it was a good life. The thing is, a group of humans raided the cave and the surrounding nests and killed every dragon in the area. I barely escaped and managed to fly away. I've been moving from island to island ever since, not really staying in one place for to long." A thought then entered the dragoness'a mind and decided to go ahead and act on it. "Why did you leave?"

Toothless was surprised to say the least at this revelation. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I won't let anything hurt you." He said. "As for why I left, I figured that you might be a bit hungry." He said, motioning his head towards a pile of fish next to him. He had caught three salmon, two trout, and an Atlantic cod on his fishing trip and thought that that would bs good enough to sate any hunger that Nighteyes might have.

The dragoness visibly relaxed and purred in content. "Thank you. I can't remember the last time I ate." With that, the dragoness began to consume the fish and left two for Toothless. When he didn't eat it right away, she pushed it towards him and tilted her head. "If you want any, you can have some."

The dragon caught onto what Nighteyes was doing and smiled. "I just wanted to make sure that you were done before trying to eat." He said, before swallowing the remaining cod and salmon. When he was done, the two dragons talked about Berk and the surrounding islands, before they noticed the sun had set and decided to sleeof in the arena for the night.

**Well, there's a bit of backstory and foreshadowing for all you fine readers. I also have the first two major arcs of this story planned, so I should be able to update faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**I'm really sorry for the lack of updates to this story. My computer died and I lost most of what I had written. Just****know that I will NEVER abandon this. Thank you for all the reviews, as well.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup groaned as he woke up the next morning and noticed the lack of a dragon patiently waiting for him to wake up so they could go for a morning flight. "I guess Toothless is still at the academy." He thought to himself. The teen also noticed that his father wasn't home, not surprising seeing as how the teen normally got up about halfway through the day. After changing his clothes and going through his normal morning routine, Hiccup walked outside to find that his friends were already there waiting for him with their dragons at the foot of the hill his house was on."Well, I'm surprised. I would've thought one of you would've woken me up."<p>

Snotlout gave his cousin a slight smirk and shrugged. "I suggested the idea, but Astrid said that wouldn't be a good idea." He said, emphasizing said viking's name

Astrid lightly punched Snotlout's side and gave a slight smirk. "Knowing you, you probably would've woken up half of Berk in the process, and still wouldn't have woke Hiccup." This caused a few of the others, along with Hiccup, to laugh.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to keep all of you waiting. Anyway, we should head to the academy. I'm sure our new guest is just dying to meet all of you." Hiccup said. "Toothless is already with her, so she should be in a better mood than yesterday."

The group nodded and made their way towards the old arena, their dragons trailing behind them. As they walked, the group began to give ideas as to what they could call the new night fury.

"We could call her Freya." Astrid said. "She's deadly, graceful, and pretty much one of a kind."

"I think you mean two of a kind, what with Toothless and all." Tuffnut said. "Besides, she's more of a Midnight. Black scales, Nightfury. Makes sense." The male twin then shrugged. "Either way, our uncle, Buffnut, named his daughter Freya and she ended up going mad, at least that's what Ruff and I were told."

"How about Deathwing? Seems intimidating enough." Snotlout said.

"That would work, if she wasn't a female." Fishlegs said, smiling slightly. "How about Meridath?"

"Sorry, but that's just to much of a human name. I don't think we want to give her a identity crisis. "Ruffnut said, causing the large boy to nod in agreement despite the fact that the name was his idea. The teens continued to exchange i

deas for possible names, but it would eventually come down to who would ride her, assuming that she would be paired with a human.

The teens weren't the only ones who were interested about the new night fury. Their dragons were excited to see a new dragon, especially one so rare. Stormfly had told them what had happened in the forest, but there was still an air of mystery surrounding the new dragoness and what this meant for the group as a whole.

"Looks like Toothless isn't the only night fury." Hookfang growled, his eyes trailing towards Stormfly. The dragon may have been as dense as his rider, but he knew that Stormfly and Toothless had a close bond."I wonder what she's like."

"Wouldn't she be like Toothless?" Barf and Belch asked in unison. "They are both night furies after all, so they would probably be similar in certain ways."

"I wouldn't count on it. She didn't really seem to like him at first, but that could've changed." Stormfly said, remembering when Nighteyes had Toothless pinned to the ground. The thought alone made her laugh, but the Nadder knew the dragoness could've killed Toothless if she wanted to.

"I think she'll fit in around here." Meatlug said, as she gave a light yawn. "At least Toothless has someone he can relate to, now."

Stormfly nodded slightly. She didn't really have any interest concerning Toothless outside of being his friend, even if the other dragons constantly bugged her about it. "Yeah. It's probably been a while since he saw another Night Fury, so this could be a good thing for him." She said.

As the group arrived at the arena, they were surprised to see that Nighteyes was under Toothless's wing. "Well, this is unexpected." Hiccup said, still in shock at the scene before him. The new night fury was so aggressive yesterday that he feared she may have to leave by force if needed, and now here she was, sleeping with one of his closest friends.

One of Toothless's ear plates flicked and his eyes slowly opened. When his gaze turned towards Hiccup and the others, he tilted his head at their expressions, before looking at Nighteyes. He then gently nuzzled her, waking her up in the process. "I believe it's time for you to meet the others." He whispered. "Are you ok?"

Nighteyes silently sighed as she looked at the others. She was afraid that they might not accept her because of what happened on the beach, but she hid that under a thin layer of confidence that she gained from Toothless's presence."Yeah. I guess now is a good time as any." The dragoness then waited as each of the riders and their dragons approached her.

She learned that the muscular boy with a big nose was Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare was Hookfang. The girl with blonde hair tied into two braids was Astrid and her dragon, who seemed to be studying her a bit closely, was Stormfly. Nighteyes also meet the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, though she couldn't really tell them apart, along with their Zippleback, Barf and Belch. The next two to introduce themselves to her were a portly boy with short blonde hair named Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Meatlug. The last teen to come up was Toothless's rider, Hiccup. Each acted differently than the other and it intrigued her as to how they became friends. For instance, while Snotlout acted confident and a bit prideful, Fishlegs nearly wet himself in her presence. Hiccup and Astrid seemed to be the leaders of their group of friends, seeing as how they were the most level headed when they approached her. As for the twins, they just seemed crazy.

After the introductions were over, each teen approached the night fury individually and lifted their hand, waiting to see if the dragoness would press her snout into their palm. "It's a sign of trust, and a means of determining who will ride you." Toothless said to her, before the teens approached her the second time.

To be quite honest, she didn't really want a rider yet, or at least any of these teens. Fishlegs would be to heavy for her to carry and fly at her highest speed, Snotlout was to brash and arrogant, Toothless needed Hiccup to fly, the twins fought each other to much over who would get to ride her, and she didn't think Stormfly would be happy if she picked Astrid. The teens were disappointed that they wouldn't get to ride a Night Fury, or at least study one more in a more casual environment in Hiccup and Fishleg's case. They knew the decision wasn't theirs to make, though.

Hiccup then moved a bit closer to Nighteyes and removed the gauze on the dragoness's body and wings to check her injuries . He was relieved to see that she wasn't losing anymore blood and her wounds were beginning to close. "Looks like you should be flying soon." He could see a slight smile form on the dragoness's muzzle and knew she had been spending time with Toothless.

"I still think we should give her a name." Snotlout said. "At least we'll know what to call her then."

The others nodded in agreement and gave several suggestions, each of which Nighteyes rejected by either shakeing her head or shooting a small, purple fireball at the teen's feet, making Hookfang laugh and causing Stormfly to growl slightly in an attempt to intimidate the Night fury. Barf,Belch, and Meatlug all stayed a safe distance away so as not to get hit by Nighteyes. As for Toothless, he just watched from behind Nighteyes, trusting her to not hurt his rider or the other teens Eventually, Hiccup came with one he thought she might approve of. "What do you think of Gale?" He asked, glancing at the dragoness. The teen was ready to duck out of the way of her fire if needed.

The dragoness thought for a moment about the name, making the other teens and their dragons back up. To be honest, Nighteyes liked the name. It was that of a strong windstorm, much like the one she had been in the previous night. "So, the skinny boy has a sense of humor." She thought, giving him a brief glance. There was a bit of an internal conflict, though. If she approved, then she would be giving up a part of herself. If she declined, then they could be stuck here for hours and she was beginning to get hungry. To the surprise of everyone, the dragoness gave a content purr and walked out of the arena.

Later, as the teens and other dragons ate their morning meal in the great hall, the dragoness was out hunting in the forest. Nighteyes, no, Gale knew that she may finally have an escape from her past. She had a new home, a new life, and dragons and surprisingly humans that she could possibly call her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the first arc of the story. It's been a wild ride with Gale's introduction to Berk. The rest of this will take place after the second movie. I've also been thinking about implementing a system to determine whether or not a dragon is speaking. Should I do it?<strong>


End file.
